1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a display panel. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a transparent display panel including a plurality of pixels and a plurality of transparent windows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a transparent organic light emitting display device has been studied. The transparent organic light emitting display device can transmit an image of an object behind the organic light emitting display device when the organic light emitting display device operates in an “OFF” state. In an “ON” state of the organic light emitting display device, the organic light emitting display device may display an image in a pixel region adjacent to the transparent region using a light generated from an organic light emitting layer.
Generally, the transparent organic light emitting display device may include a plurality of unit pixels, and each of the unit pixel includes a pixel and a transparent window. In this case, the transparent organic light emitting display device may further include a plurality of wirings (for example, a scan wiring, a data wiring, a ELVDD wiring, a ELVSS wiring, a control wiring, etc.) The transparent window may not include wirings and circuits which are usually opaque to enhance a transparency.
There is a tradeoff between a resolution and a transmittance of the transparent organic light emitting display device. Therefore, it is hard to implement a high resolution and a high transmittance simultaneously.